Doctor Banshee
by Wizzer85
Summary: Many years in the future, the forsaken in dismay, Sylvanas Windrunner is on the brink of death. She meets a man called the Doctor offering her a second chance, but it's not what she expects!
1. Chapter 1

Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, former Ranger General of Silvermoon, but now Queen of the Forsaken, wondered alone throughout the ruins of Lordaeron. Her soul, tortured, afraid and alone. Her undead servants and life givers, the Val'kyr, gone. Her life, on its last threads. Her inevitable doom, drawing ever closer. She made her way into a large room, in its corner, a stair case ascended to a large tower above. She slowly made her way to the stairs, but paused when a bizarre sound touched her elven ears. A tune, soft in tone and melody, but yet, striking. She listened to the soothing tune, she gasped as she recognised the tune playing, 'The Lament of the Highborne'.

However, she wasn't familiar with the instrument that played it? She had never heard such a sound before. It was somewhat haunting. She slowly made her way up the stairs, notching her bow as she did so. She silently crept up the stairs until she paused at the top, the door partially opened. She drew in a silent breath and crept through the opened door. Spinning round to face the intruder, bow raised, arrow notched, she stopped in her tracks. A man sat with his back to her playing what looked like a guitar? But none of which she had ever seen. He continued to play the song, Sylvanas closing her eyes, memories of her past life flooding back, a single tear reached the corner of her eye. She was suddenly snapped back to reality when the man abruptly stopped playing. The room now filled with silence.

"Hello Sylvanas" The man spoke, still with his back to her, he gently leaned his guitar beside him.

"What? Who are you? Identify yourself" Sylvanas demanded, again notching her arrow.

"Very well" The man said softly before turning to her. "Hello, I'm the Doctor." He said with a slight smile.

"Doctor? I know no Doctor, do not try my patience human!" Sylvanas warned, meanwhile she studied his features. The man, was old faced, he wore a navy blue overcoat with a red silken lined interior, matching blue trousers and waistcoat, a white shirt and black boots.

"I may look human, but I am not." The Doctor spoke calmly.

"What? I do not understand? What is this trickery?" Sylvanas spat with venom in her voice.

"You may not know me Sylvanas, but I know you." The Doctor began. "You are Sylvanas Windrunner, former Ranger General of Silvermoon. Struck down and raised as a banshee by Prince Arthas. Now you are the Banshee Queen, and now, alone and...afraid of death."

Sylvanas growled and released her arrow aiming for his heart, but it did not strike its target. To her shock and surprise, this man known as the 'Doctor' had caught the arrow in mid flight. His glare, firm. "You're afraid of death Sylvanas, are you not?" The Doctor said putting the arrow down to the ground. "You have seen what awaits you, and now you're running for your life."

"H-how do you know all this about me?" Sylvanas said stepping back, clearly shocked.

"I'm a Timelord, I know everything." The Doctor simply replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sylvanas said confused at his statement.

"It means, I see everything...I know everything." The Doctor replied slowly getting up. Sylvanas backed up.

"Stay back!" Sylvanas said backing up, notching another arrow.

"You see, you're afraid." The Doctor said stopping in front of her.

"What...what do you want?" Sylvanas screeched, tears filling her eyes.

"To give you a second chance." The Doctor replied. "I was once like you, a mighty warrior, defending my people against a deadly race. I was successful...we were successful. I managed to change my own outcome to the end I was going to cause."

"What do you mean?" Sylvanas asked, now curious.

"It's a long story Sylvanas, one I don't have time for." The Doctor said taking another step towards her, then stopping inches from her. "Wouldn't you want another chance? A chance to be good again, be with your family?"

"I...I...I have done too much evil Doctor, I am beyond redemption." Sylvanas said lowering her head. The thought of life did raise her spirits, but it was surely impossible?

"No one is ever beyond redemption Sylvanas, I have seen much more evil than you have ever done." The Doctor said reaching a hand out to her before pausing. "Trust me"

"I...I accept" Sylvanas looked at his hand, thoughts racing her mind, but slowly, she took his hand.

"Sylvanas, we must trade places, I must become you, and you must become me. But in our own bodies of course." The Doctor added with slight humour. "I shall arrange everything, you will know all, as will I."

"What? I don't understand." Sylvanas said slightly panicked.

"Trust me, you will Sylvanas." The Doctor said, unknown to Sylvanas, the Doctor's hand began to glow, it's magic spreading into hers. Sylvanas pulled back the glowing began to spread up her arm.

"What have you done to me?" Sylvanas barked in fear.

"It will not harm you Sylvanas, quite the opposite in fact." The Doctor said watching his regenerative energy taking effect. "Now heed my warning Sylvanas, do not abuse your powers, my mind is joint with yours, whatever you do, I will know. Become the good person you really are Sylvanas." Sylvanas looked up at him as the energy reached her face, her eyes filled with possible hope, yet the unknown. "Be good, and you must go by the name of 'The Doctor!'"

The Doctor's last words struck her before her body exploded in a blinding golden light. Before she lost consciousness, she swore the Doctor's eyes had turned red...


	2. A New Look

"Sylvanas?" A voice called to her from the darkness. "Sylvanas, awaken!" The voice called again.

"What is that sound?" She groaned and slowly opened her eyes, only to shut them again as a burning orange light blinded her. She covered her eyes and slowly let her eyes adjust, in front of her appeared to be some sort of hexagonal control desk, with electrical buttons and levers. In its centre, was a large glass tube which went from the floor, through, and up to the ceiling. Inside the glass tube were six orange rods, that seemed to glow like fire.

"What? Where am I?" Sylvanas spoke in awe. "This...this has to be some new technology from the Gnomes, surely?" Sylvanas thought to herself. As she continued studying the room, she couldn't help but notice a loud beating noise, like a drum. She sat and listened, her eyes widened. "NO!" She looked at her hand, and panic set in. She noticed a nearby mirror and ran to it. She screamed in shock when she saw her reflection. Her skin, peachy white, her hair, gold and flowing, her eyes, sky blue. She was...alive!

"I...I don't understand" She said putting a hand to her face. Not believing what she was seeing. She suddenly jumped at a sudden voice.

"Regeneration energy, my dear Sylvanas. It has restored you." The voice of the Doctor she had met earlier emitted from the room.

"Where...I can't see you." Sylvanas spoke looking round for the Doctor.

"I'm in your head, I am speaking to you from the Undercity." The Doctor said to her.

"Don't you harm my people Doctor!" Sylvanas warned, only to hear a slight chuckle.

"Your people are in good hands Sylvanas." The Doctor reassured her. "Now, you have much to do. Firstly, you wanted to know where you are. Well, you are inside my ship. It's called the TARDIS, T.A.R.D.I.S, which stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." The Doctor said proudly. "She has been assigned to you for your goals."

"Wait...this is...a time machine?" Sylvanas said feeling a strange hope deep inside her.

"Not so fast Sylvanas, you cannot simply save your own hide. You have to prove yourself to the Gods of Azeroth...and to me." The Doctor said flatly.

"How am I supposed to do that? I have no idea how to work this...machine?" Sylvanas said getting overwhelmed.

"Well, firstly how about you go slip into something more comfortable. That armour is somewhat outdated no offence." The Doctor said with a slight chuckle. Sylvanas snorted. "That door to your right, go through there, then the first door on your left." The Doctor instructed. Sylvanas nodded and did as he said. She opened the door and her jaw dropped. This had to be the biggest wardrobe she had ever seen! "Take your time in choosing what is right for you my dear." The Doctor's calm voice spoke to her.

Sylvanas did just that and started looking around the clothes. Some of the things she came across rather shocked her. A jumper covered in question marks, a very fancy black jacket with a red velvet cape, and...a patchwork coat of many colours! She continued and paused when her eyes caught the attention of a beautiful blue skirt, with gold trimming. Along with a matching jacket, and a white thrilled shirt. She smiled in delight and immediately tried it on. Ten minutes later, and this attire couldn't have fit her more perfectly. She stood in front of a tall mirror admiring her new clothes. She had found a pair of black heeled boots to add to her new look, but something was missing. As much as the jacket looked lovely she needed something to cover the shirt. It was too plain. She looked around and as if by accident she found a blue neck tie, and a gold pin. Perfect. Her new look now complete, she returned to the control room.

"Doctor...I...I am ready." Sylvanas said with confidence.

"I am glad, but remember what I said, you now must go by the name of the Doctor, not Sylvanas." He said with a serious tone.

"But...I don't...but, you're the Doctor!" Sylvanas said confused.

"No...not until you complete your mission. Until then, I am the Banshee King!" The Doctor said with a slight anger in his voice. "I shall be your guide...Doctor...now begin."

Sylvanas nodded and made her way to the console, these buttons and controls unknown to her, but...she seemed to understand how they worked? "Odd" She thought.

"Your mind is my mind." The Doctors voice spoke. "Now go, the Tardis will take you where you shall begin.

"May my aim be true." Sylvanas spoke in her native tongue before pulling down a large lever. The ship shuddered, the ceiling above began to rotate, the rods rising and falling. But what got her attention the most was a loud wheezing sound that accompanied it. Sylvanas smiled proudly. Her mission had begun.


	3. Wrong Place, Right Time?

"The Tardis isn't just a machine Sylvanas, it's alive!" The Doctor said telepathically.

"What is that supposed to mean Doctor? This technology...it's unknown to my planet, I don't doubt it's alive in some way." Sylvanas explained.

"Don't you miss your previous life? Your previous home? Your family?" The Doctor teased.

"What sort of question is this?" Sylvanas spat.

"A simple one." The Doctor replied.

"Of course I do...I always do." Sylvanas said with sadness in her voice. She then remembered her necklace, given to her by her sister Alleria. She put it around her neck, tucking it under her clothes.

"Go to the console Sylvanas, feel the Tardis, communicate with her, be one with her!" The Doctor instructed.

"It's a...she?" Sylvanas said surprised.

"It's whatever it wants to be." The Doctor replied.

"I understand...I think." Sylvanas said arriving at the console.

Sylvanas slowly extended her hands and cautiously placed them on the console. At first she felt nothing, but then she felt warmth, a soothing acceptance. Her mind raced with happy memories of her past, her family, her days as a Farstrider, as Ranger-General. The Tardis suddenly shuddered and the familiar wheezing sound began again, Sylvanas snapped open her eyes in surprise as she was thrown to the ground. The wheezing sound stopped and everything became calm.

Sylvanas blinked a few times, then noticed that the Tardis's floor was...gold? She looked up, everything was gold, the ceiling of the Tadis was beautiful golden patterns laced with red and blue curtains. It was like a palace, like...her home! She stood and looked at the console, it also had changed. What was once a silver metal had been replaced with a beautiful wooden surface, laced with beautiful carvings and gold trimmings. The lights on the console has changed to bright colours, of blue, green and red. The centre rotor's rods had been replaced with a large beautiful ruby, which like the former rotors would rise and fall. The centre glass tube that contained the former rods had replaced with a green hue, sparks of mana energy flowed around the ruby. It was...beautiful.

"The power of your mind has made the Tardis your home." The Doctor explained to her.

"I...I don't know what to say." Sylvanas said a gasp.

"Don't thank me, thank the Tardis." The Doctor said calmly.

Sylvanas turned to the console, and slowly put her hand on the wooden surface.

"Thank you." Sylvanas said with a kind smile. The Tardis made a strange groan sound.

"She says you're welcome." The Doctor said kindly. Sylvanas smiled, for the first time since she was...alive, she felt accepted.

"Go...see where she has taken you." The Doctor instructed.

Sylvanas turned to the doors as they swung open, almost on command. She hesitated for a moment before making her way to the open doors. As she exited the Tardis she was blinded by the sudden light change, but something caught her off guard right away. A horrible stench filled the air, the sounds of screams, chilling sounds...that were, strangely familiar.

Her eyes adjusted, the sight she was greeted with, filled her with terror. She was...back in the Invasion of the Scourge, the invasion of her home. Rotten and decaying corpses slaying down warriors and archers all around her, dropping like flies, screams of terror then silence. She closed her eyes, rage boiling up inside her. Why?

"WHY DID YOU TAKE ME HERE?" Sylvanas screamed as she turned and punched the Tardis door, cracking the wood. She continued pounding the Tardis screaming in rage.

"YOU EVIL BITCH, WHY? WHY DAMMIT, WHY?" She fell to her knees, tears of pain falling freely down her face. She sobbed hard and uncaring, letting out all the pain of her past life. After a short while, she regained her composure, although something didn't seem right. The smell of decay had increased, but the sounds of death, had gone silent. She turned, and to her terror, the Scourge were staring right at her, poised to attack.

Sylvanas backed up to the Tardis, like a rat in a trap, there was nowhere to go. Sylvanas surveyed the scene, looking for a escape route, her former ranger talents were still in her blood. She then caught a glimpse of a figure that made her blood boil, mounted on a skeletal horse once known as 'Invincible' stood a man with heavy armour and long hair. The hair once golden now pure white with death. It was him, the former Prince of Lordaeron...Arthas Menethil!

He smiled wickedly at her then raised his sword, pointing it right at her. "Kill her" He spat, the Scourge beginning to charge. There was no escape, it was over, the Doctor had lied to her, was it all a trick?

Before she could think anymore, she felt a hand roughly grab her bicep. She looked up to see who the hand belonged to. She was surprised to see, it was a woman. Her features, soft yet stern, blue glowing eyes, flowing golden hair, long pointed ears. She was wearing blue and brown armour...ranger armour.

She went into shock with realisation...

The hand belonged to...herself.


End file.
